


Flower Power

by RisingSun87



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Crazy bridezilla Claire, F/F, Flower petals everywhere, M/M, Owen has a great idea.... Really he does, The world is ending! But not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSun87/pseuds/RisingSun87
Summary: The flower girl at Claire and Zara's wedding comes down with something and is unable to perform her duties. Who better to take her place than our favorite raptor trainer? Probably wasn't the best idea to agree to let Owen take over...





	Flower Power

**Author's Note:**

> Chasyn and I had been talking about a flower bazooka and we came up with some ideas on how it could be made into a story. So I wrote one with our combined ideas. I hope you enjoy!

Having a wedding in the middle of the summer, in the middle of the ocean, on a island where the temperature reaching below 100 is a miracle. If it were ever to happen, the locals may fear the world is ending.

It just so happens that today is the day the world ends. Well, truthfully it's perfectly fine. Everyone is still going about their lives. Burning their tongues on overly hot coffee, slapping their cheating boyfriends, chasing their screaming children, trying but failing to fix the broken tv by smacking it repeatedly, and yelling at cab drivers to slow the hell down, it isn't a race! Or one overly picky bride yelling at anyone who crosses her path. It's not ending, honestly!

That's what Zach keeps telling himself while watching his aunt Claire make another wedding usher pee his pants. Everything seems to be going fine and on schedule in his opinion, but apparently his "everything has to be perfect Zach! If I see one flower petal drooping, I'm tossing the whole damn arrangement in the Mosasaurus tank and letting it be digested in the pit of that giant stomach!" aunt doesn't think so.

He really is happy for Claire and Zara finally tying the knot. Don't get him wrong, but seeing his obsessive compulsive aunt have mini freak outs over something that no one in their right mind would ever notice, is just too much.

He honestly doesn't think that anyone would notice or comment on the ice sculpture being a size smaller than what Claire and Zara agreed on.

Zach narrows his eyes at the sculpture as Claire goes off again on someone who wasn't even in charge of the sculpture. The usher she scared off is probably on a boat back to the mainland, never to return again. Can't blame him, really.

Zach is thinking 'it probably was the appropriate size earlier, but seriously? Why the hell did they think an ice sculpture was a good idea in this heat? It will be reduced to a puddle the moment you look away and turn back again.'

Zach lets out a sigh and shakes his head. "Might as well go find Owen. The wedding is still a couple hours away and I know if I leave him alone without supervision he will break something, or cause some sort of event that will bring about mass hysteria."

With one final look at Claire, who looks more like a lobster that snarls and yells at an octave deaf people would even be able to hear, than a beautiful blushing bride at the moment. The poor guy she's yelling at looks about ready to curl up into the fetal position, rock back and forth and question his life choices.

Zach turns away with one final thought 'glad I'm not that guy.'

After about fifteen minutes of searching he finally finds Owen. Looking oddly suspicious next to the wedding cake.

"Please tell me that you aren't up to something." Zach sighs as he finally reaches Owen.

Owen just smiles his frustratingly beautiful smile and says "nope!"

Zach narrows his eyes. "You're lying."

A mock gasp of horror comes out of Owen's mouth. Followed by a hand to his heart and doubling over like he was just given the worst news in his life. "Zach! I can't believe you! How can you not believe me?"

"Easily." Zach replied with a tight voice.

"How wrong you are my lovely brown eyed....lovely." Owen smiled. 

Zach rolled his eyes 'sap.'

"It's the truth. I'm not up to something, because I already did something." Owen finished with his hands behind his back and rocked on his heels. 

Zach blinked once, twice. Then replied with clenched teeth "what exactly is that something?"

Owen looked around and brought a hand to the side of his mouth to whisper into Zach's ear. "I took a small finger swipe to the cake."

"You did what?! Owen, I can't believe you!" Zach pulled his head away and shoved Owen's chest.

"Hey, hey calm down. I said small didn't I?" 

"Oh, that makes it ok then!" Zach yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

Nodding his head, Owen said "it does, you don't even notice it and I had a perfectly good reason for doing it."

Zach closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "If you say it was because you were hungry, then I'm telling aunt Claire that you were the one who glued everything on top of her desk to the desk itself."

With a squeak and a cringe like he ate something sour Owen cried "you wouldn't dare!"

"I would." With a smug smile, Zach knew he had Owen.

Owen sighed. "Well, luckily that isn't why I did it. I did it because I wanted to make sure that the cake Claire picked out didn't taste like some health food store."

Zach just couldn't help the bubble of mirth that came out of his mouth. It slowly turned into side splitting laughter and Owen was afraid he might fall over from lack of oxygen. 

Eventually Zach was able to speak, albeit with broken sentences. "I can't...you..you are just...i can't believe how ador....adorable and ridiculous you are! That has...got to be..the most stupid...and logical reason to...taste that cake."

Owen let out a laugh and smiled at his boyfriend. Zach looked amazing even with his face all red and tears in his eyes. Doubled over in choked breath and hysterical giggles.

Eventually Zach calmed down and wiped the tears from his eyes. He took a deep breath "ok, you're forgiven, but no more."

"Deal, deal!" Owen laughed and gave Zach a bear hug that lifted Zach off the ground and brought out a soft squeak of surprise.

They smilled at each other and brought their faces closer together. Before their lips could connect, they heard a shrill yell coming from across the other side of the complex.

Owen and Zach glanced at each other then ran off towards the area where the yell came from. When they arrived, they found Claire who seemed to be having some sort of episode.

"Aunt Claire! What happened?!" Zach and Owen slowed to a stop just in time before Claire rounded on them, heaving with what seemed Luke suppressed sobs and growls.

Owen leaned over to Zach and whispered "do you think she found out about the cake?"

Zach smacked him in the arm. "Not the time! And no, I doubt that is what this is about."

"Then what is it?"

Zach shrugged and asked Claire again what was wrong.

"It's Jenna, Zara's niece. She's supposed to be the flower girl, but she suddenly came down with something. There is no way she can be in the wedding." Claire started to pace back and forth.

Zach could tell by her twitching that she's going to lose it any moment now. If that happens...Zach felt a shudder run down his spine.

As this was going on no one noticed Owen's eyes slowly widening and sparkling with excitement.

"I just don't know what to do! Nothing is going right! This day has to be perfect. I want this day to be perfect for Zara!" Claire stopped her pacing to hide her face in her hands.

Zach didn't know what to do. So he rested his hand on her shoulder and opened his mouth to say something, hopefully comforting, but before he could Zara yelled out.

"Claire!"

Claire looked up with wide eyes. "Zara?! What are you doing? We aren't supposed to see each other before the wedding."

Zara ran up and gave Claire a hug. "I'm sorry, but I heard about Jenna. She's going to be fine, but still can't do the job of flower girl. I had to come see how you were doing."

Claire gave a smile and hugged her back. " Thank you. I don't know what we are going to do." She sighed, then brought her arms up to rub her temples.

Meanwhile Zach finally looked over at Owen and couldn't help but become suspicious. Owen had been far too quiet and that look in his eyes. Oh no, no way. "What are you thinking?"

Finally snapping out of his gleeful sparkly thinking wonderland, Owen glanced at Zach and gave him a smile that says I've got a great idea. Which in Zach's translation means that it is not a great idea.

"And what is this idea of yours?" Zach turned to Owen and crossed his arms.

Owen turned to Zach and placed his arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry. I've got this." Owen gave a wink before turning to Zara and Claire.

"Ladies! Ladies? I have a solution to your problem, but you're going to have to trust and bare with me. It will take some time but it will be ready in time for the wedding. Promise." Owen finished with crossing his heart.

Zach glanced nervously at Zara and Claire.

Zara crossed her arms and let out a long breath. "Ok, give us one good reason why we should trust you with this?" Claire also stared Owen down.

"Simple! Because I'm Owen Grady!"

Zach rolled his eyes so hard that it hurt 'It's because you're Owen Grady that they don't trust you.' He thought.

"That does not help, at all, with trying to convince us." Claire gave her best I mean business and I mean to hurt you if you mess anything up look.

Owen took a small step back and cleared his throat. "Ok, look, what other choice do you have? I know it's me and I know I tend to overdue things."

'Overdue doesn't even come close.' Zach smiled but quickly hid it when Claire glanced his way.

"But come on! Let me do this for you. I have a great idea that will fill the role of flower girl and get the job done."

Claire and Zara turned to each other and seemed to come to a silent agreement.

Turning back to Owen, Claire pointed a stern finger at Owen's face. "Fine. We will trust you with this, but know this Owen Grady. If you mess this up I will make your life hell." A evil smile formed on Claire's face and Zach had a small urge to run away. He looked at Owen to see a similar reaction to Claire's smile show on his face.

"It better be." With that Zara and Claire turned to get ready for the wedding.

Letting out a breath Owen turned to Zach. "Well babe, I've got some planning to do."

Zach tilted his head. "I hope you realize that if you mess this up I will not help you with whatever wrath Claire will bring upon you."

Owen laughed "oh I know, but don't you worry, it will be spectacular and a unforgettable experience."

Zach isn't too sure what Owen means by that, but it definitely didn't quell the nervousness he was feeling about this whole situation.

Zach snapped out of his musings as Owen clapped his hands. "Well! I'm off to put my awesome plan of action together. See ya Zach, love you!" Owen waved and turned to run, scratch that, skip away to wherever his evil lair is.

Zach shook his head and smiled. "Love you too, you big idiot."

A few hours later had everyone in place and awaiting the walk down the aisle. Zach stood next to his and Grays mother Karen, who stood next to Claire. Gray stood next to Zach and is looking like he wants to be anywhere but here.

"Stop fiddling with your collar." Zach hissed.

"I can't help It! It's so itchy. How can anyone wear this penguin suit?" Gray whined. 

With a roll of his eyes Zach slapped Gray's hands away. "Just stop. You look like Echo when she gets a hold of Barry's hand lotion. She's allergic to it. It makes her itch and twitch all over the ground like a dog with a flea problem."

"Ugh, fine." Gray shoved his hands in his pockets. He does not want to look like he has a bug infestation problem in his clothes.

Zach smiled at Grays pout. He was about to say something but he noticed that Zara's bridesmaids were already walking down the aisle.

It really was a beautiful set up. Ivory colored silk ribbons were tied around the posts of the park gazebo and flowed through the trees surrounding the guest park space. Orchids hung like icicles on the guest chairs and all along the arch of the gazebos roof.

As the bridesmaids were coming down the aisle, Zach glanced at Claire. She looked radiant in her white dress. Smooth satin lace adorned her back and trailed down to the floor. The front of her dress around her chest was bunched up in a way that reminded Zach of cat whiskers. It's still oddly beautiful. Her hair was tied up in neat curls and blue Orchids lined the side of her head. With lily of the valley flowers hanging down to frame one side of her face. What really made the whole appreance was the smile that she wore. It was stunning.

Zach was so happy that Claire had found someone that could bring out the best in her. Zach's smile grew even more when he thought how Owen made him feel. The man may be a handful, but he was the best thing that ever happened to him. He'd always gone through life with this empty gnawing feeling in his chest. Like there was a darkness that he couldn't find his way out of. Then four years ago, he came to this island to work on his summer breaks, thanks to Claire. Here he met Owen, and the moment he connected his eyes with Owen's, a spark of like came through the darkness. Zach just knew that Owen was what his life needed.

As time went by they grew closer and closer. Eventually admitting what their hearts were telling them too. So now Zach has a happy little family with Owen and the girls. He let out a light laugh at thinking of how Blue, Echo, Charlie, and Delta came to be a part of his family. It's never a boring day around them and Owen. Owen and Zach had to promise the girls that they could have a movie night and a small party of their own because there was no way Claire was letting the girls anywhere near the wedding.

Zach's wonderful daydream was interrupted by what sounded like a small cannon going off.

Everyone had either ducked or shot out of their seats at the sound. Claire's mouth hung open and was staring down the aisle.

Zach looked and all he could see was a cloud of 'flower petals?' slowly floating around the entrance of the aisle. Eventually the petals landed and what he saw will forever be engraved in his mind.

Zach sucked in a sharp breath. "You have got to be kidding me. Did anything we say stick in his ears?" He whispered to himself.

Gray looked around Zach and let out a loud snort of laughter. "That is so cool!"

"No it's not!" Zach whipped his head down to glare at Gray.

Claire and Karen seemed to be frozen in place, as was everyone else.

At the end of the aisle was Owen. In some sort of tight green spandex bodysuit, with what looked to be a giant sunflower sticking out of his head. His face being the center of the flower. Giant leaves wrapped around Owen's chest and back with small vine looking branches wrapped around his arms and legs. Over his shoulder was what looked to be some sort of tripped out water gun. To Zach it sort of resembled a bazooka. 'Dear God that man made a petal bazooka!' Zach's mind screamed.

Zach's mouth hung open as Owen started to prance, or frolic being the better word, down the aisle. He was twisting and bending like sort of muscular ballerina. He eventually came to a stop to hoist that bazooka petal shooter up, and before anyone could cover their ears, he fired off a shot. Hundreds of petals exploded out of the gun and danced around the shocked wedding guests.

As the petals slowly floated down, Owen kept moving forward to continue his dance down the now flower petal covered aisle. Before he could reach the alter, that held the shocked beyond belief Mitchell family, he overdid a twist and ended up falling flat on his face. The gun flew out of his hand and banged into one of the chairs, which knocked the elderly woman sitting on it to the floor. With a startled shreak she went down. Her obviously fake orange wig flying off her head and smacking a small child in the face. Who proceeded to scream about being attacked by a fuzzy monster and stomping on it, repeatedly yelling "take that! And that! I'm not afwaid of you!"

At the sight of Owen falling down and the mess it caused, Zach smacked a hand to his face so hard he's sure that it will leave a red angry looking handprint.

Owen eventually got back up and fixed the monstrosity that was growing out of his head. He continued on as though he never fell and possibly injured a woman and scarred a child for life.

He made is way to the front and finally came came to stand next to Gray. Owen looked over to Zach and gave him a wink.

Gray leaned over to whisper "that was awesome!" Owen gave a wide smile in return.

Zach could only stare at his flower boyfriend and wish that the ground he was standing on would swallow him up.

Finally Zach snapped out of it and turned to look at Claire. He cringed at what he saw. He wasnt even sure if it was possible for a person to foam at the mouth from pure rage. Claire is currently proving that to be a true fact at the moment.

Everyone eventually came to their senses as the piano started playing, announcing Zaras entrance. The music was enough of a distraction for Claire to calm down and not make a grab for Owen and feed him to the T-rex, but not before being the one to rip him limb from limb first.

As Zara walked down the aisle, she knew something was up. It wants until she reached the alter that she figured it out. One glance at Owen gave away everything she needed to know.

She slowly shook her head and looked back at Claire. Claire having calmed down enough at the sight of Zara in front of her, wearing a beautiful off white strapless dress. Like Claire's, she had lace, but it flowed down the front instead of the back.

The ceremony continued on without incident. Claire and Zara said their vows and gave the final kiss. Zach let out a breath of relief as his now two aunts walked down the aisle. 

He shook his head and looked at Owen who had a sweet but sheepish smile on his face.

"Yo u do realize that you are now officially a lucky carnivores dinner, right?" Zach shook his head and placed his hands on his hips.

"Oh come on Zach. Don't be such a wet blanket. That was awesome! I wish all weddings were that entertaining!" Gray laughed.

Zach grit his teeth and pushed Gray away towards their parents. As he was being pushed he yelled back to Owen. "Good luck! I think you're going to need it!" With a final wave he ran off.

Owen looked to Zach. "Ok look, I know it looked...well it didn't look bad. It was awesome, but I know that wasn't what you were expecting." 

Zach sighed "no, that was pretty much what I was expecting. I have to say, you never do anything half assed. Though being a flower girl doesn't mean that you literally have to dress up as a flower." He swept his gaze over Owen, from head to toe.

Owen laughed but look puzzled. "You aren't mad?"

Zach laughed and shook his head. "Oh no, I'm plenty mad, but I also know that what you did wasn't a way to mess anything up. It was just your crazy over the top way of helping out. As unorthodox as it was, it definitely made for a memorable moment."

Zach sighed and looked to the ground. As he looked back up he gave a start at how Owen was looking at him. It was a look that he caught Owen giving him a lot over the years of dating. The look spoke volumes of admiration and gentleness.

Owen leaned forward to press a light kiss to Zach's lips. "You really are something."

Zach couldn't hide the blush that spread over his face. "I'm the one who should be saying that to you."

Owen laughed. "Maybe. I'm sorry I almost ruined everything."

"No." Zach shook his head. "You didn't almost anything. It was a great wedding that no one will ever forget. It was crazy and beautiful."

"Crazy and beautiful? Are you talking about me or the wedding as a whole?" Owen asked with a tilt of his head and a mischievous smile on his face. 

Zach snorted "I'll let you figure that out. For now, I think we need to go find aunt Claire."

Owen gave a silent whine. "Can we not and say we did? I know lots of great hiding places on the island that we could spend the rest of our days in."

Zach grabbed Owen's hand and started dragging him towards the main building. "Not a chance. Face it like a man Grady. You train raptors for a living. You can handle it."

"I beg to differ. You're aunt is far scarier than the girls." With a slightly sick look, Owen reluctantly allowed Zach to drag him off to his doom. 

"Remember, I'm not helping you with whatever Claire has waiting for you." With a bit of thought he added "at least not until I think you've suffered enough." Zach looked at Owen and gave him a wink and smirked at his shocked face. 

In the end Claire didn't blow up as much as everyone thought she would. She understood that this is Owen and Owen is definitely a odd ball with good intentions.

That didn't mean that she let him off the hook.

The next day Zach walked into the paddock and headed for the office. As he was walking along he heard Echo making a racket. She seemed excited about something. Wondering what was causing her overjoyed attitude he walked over to the enclosure. He came to sudden stop at the sight that awaited him.

Owen was tied to a tree in the raptor enclosure in nothing but his underwear. He was covered head to toe in honey and flower petals. Echo was dancing and wiggling around him, licking the honey from Owen's face. Charlie and Delta were picking the petals off of Owen and tossing them in the air, trying to catch them in their mouths. Blue was looking at Zach with a look that said 'I hope you don't expect me to clean this mess up?'

Upon realizing that he was being watched by someone that wasn't one of the girls, Owen opened his eyes and looked at Zach.

"Zach! Thank God you're here! I've been in here for hours and...Echo! Knock it off!" All Owen got was a wiggle and a face full of raptor slobber in response. 

Owen looked back at Zach as Zach calmly took out his phone. Before Owen could ask for help he heard a click of a picture being taken.

Owen stared in shock as Zach wordlessly put his phone back into his pocket and turned around to head back to his previous destination. 

As Zach was walking away he heard Owen's pleading cries. "Zach! Zach! You can't just leave me here! Come on, do your wonderful boyfriend a solid! Zach! It's hot and it's making this honey stink. Hey! Ouch! Charlie, that hurt. Grab the petal not my skin! Ouch! I said the petal! Echo if you don't stop licking me I'm taking away your playtime for a week. Ugh! Two weeks! Blue come on, help me out here. Hey where are you going?! Blue?! Zach?!"

Zach finally reached the office and opened the door. He wasnt sure how much longer he could hold it in. He slid down to the floor and started laughing so hard that he let out a series of snorts. He finally calmed down enough to pick himself up off the floor.

He sat down at the desk and took out his phone to look at the picture he took of Owen. This only brought on another round of hysterical laughter. He laughed harder hearing Owen still yelling through the office window. 

Looking back at the picture he said "I really do love this big idiot of a goofball way too much." He shook his head and with the biggest happiest smile stood up and went to help Owen out of his sticky slimy prison. 'I think he's suffered long enough.' Zach thought with a chuckle as he opened the door. Claire definitely is not one to mess with.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! That was fun lol I wish all weddings were like that. I wouldn't complain so much if they were XD 
> 
> It turned out far longer than I expected lol I apologize for any mistakes <3


End file.
